To Tough To Tell
by maxei453
Summary: This is what I wanted to happen in "To Tough To Die"
1. I did not know

This is my look on "To tough to die.  
  
This is my first fic so be kind.  
  
G/S That is all I will ever write about.  
  
I did not like the way grisson was acting in the scene in the hospital.  
  
***********I*L*O*V*E*G*R*I*S*S*O*M*I*L*O*V*E*G*R*I*S*S*O*M*I*L*O*V*E*G*R*I*S*S*O*M*I*L*O*V*E*G*R*I*S*S*O*M***********  
  
  
"This should not have happen to you and it should not have happened to me ether" Sara said as she looked into the lovely women's face. She new what it was like.  
  
Grissom was on is way down the hall and was about to open the door when he heard sara say something that made his blood run cold. He just stood there in the door an listened to her.  
  
" All I can remember doing after it happened was siting on my bathroom door and just looking at the door....................  
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
It was a sunny day outside. I was in a very good mood and that did not happen that much so all of my friends were teasing me. I was on my way to my first class for the day when I say him. He had his nose in a book. He was a older with pepper color curls. He looked up and it took my breath away he had the most beautiful beep sea blue eyes I had ever seen in my life.  
  
He was in front of me know and gave my a smile that I thought was going to make me pass out.  
  
"Hello" HE said.  
  
"Hi" I said when I got my voice back.  
  
" My name I Gil Grissom" He said putting out his hand.  
  
" I am Sara Sidle" I said shaking his hand and I swear I seen a spark in his eyes.  
  
" I am one of the speakers for the seminar" Gil said   
  
" The one on bugs" I said.  
  
"Yes, how did you know that" Gil said.  
  
" The book you are reading is on beetles" I said with a smile showing the gap in me teeth.  
  
" Oh" Gil said with a smile.  
  
" Well I have to get to class. I was nice to meet you Mr. Grissom" I said with a smile.  
  
" Yes you to Ms. Silde" Gil said warmly.  
  
" Please call me sara" I said  
  
" Well then you can Call me Gil" Gil said.  
  
" Well good bye Gil" I said witha smile.  
  
" Good day Sara" He said an smiled then He was off.  
  
*****Flash Ends*****  
  
Grissom stood there in shook. Sara had felt that when they meet to.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
So what do you think. R/R. hould I go on or not.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Authors Note

Hello how is every one I am so happy that you like the story. Well, all of you but TAE I am sorry that my writing was so bad that you could not be happy with the story. But I would like the thank my favorite Author Duckfeat and Bard for liking my story. I want to give a big thank You to CSImcbride and Prep-Satan for wanting to help me with my story "Sleep With me" if they get to bad because as you know I am from France and my English is not to good so thank you all. But I would like to know if any of you would like for me to continue this story.   
Thank You,  
Kiss, Kiss   
Porsha.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************** 


	3. All it takes is one Kss

Hey how is it going So I guess I should write some more for you because you asked me to   
  
Well, here we go  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Grissom was not sure if he should stay of go. He wanted to know what happened to her but a part of him didn't want to know what another man did to her. Then she started to talk again so he shut-up and Watched  
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
My first class of the day was science so I was in a rush to get there. After class I was just kind of walking around not sure what to do even though a part of me was hopping that I would run into gil and I was on a role that day because there he was with his nose I that book again. He was sitting on a bench with his back to me so went up and stood behind him. He was look at a picture some kind of beetle. I tried to read what kind of beetle it was but could not see the writing but it was to small.  
  
Gil: I case you wanted to know what kind of beetle this is Sara it is called a dung beetle." He sad with a smile and turn to look at me.  
  
Sara: How did you know I was me." I said After my breathing came back to normal/  
  
Gil: I could feel you breathing behind me." He said with a smile.  
  
Sara: Oh so you know my breathing know." I said in a flirty voice.  
  
Gil: yes.  
  
Sara: Well I am going to go to lunch would you like to go with me.  
  
Gil: I would love to.  
  
Sara: Ok.  
  
The went to a little dinner by the college and ordered there lunch.  
  
Sara: So what do you do for a living. When you are not doing seminars.  
  
Gil: I am a CSI.  
  
Sara: what Is that to be exact I mean I have heard about it but have not read up on it.  
  
Gil: Oh, It is very exciting work It is like being a cop but you get to do all the good work. Like take the pictures of the bode, Get the blood and the bugs oh there are so mane bugs.  
  
Sara started to laugh.  
  
Gil: What is so funny miss sidle.  
  
Sara: You sound like a little kid when you said "and the bugs" It was just so cute.  
  
Gil: So you think I am cute.  
  
Sara: yes.  
  
Just then are food came thank God. They ate in silence but a good silence. After they were done gil drove her back to the school.  
  
Sara: Well thank you for lunch.  
  
Gil: Well thank you for asking me to lunch.  
  
Sara: No problem.   
  
They got out of the car and stood in front of it facing each other a little closer then needed.  
  
*****Flash on Pause*****  
  
Grissom had never forgotten any of this and never what happen after this,  
  
*****Flash Play*****  
  
Sara: So I guess I should go.  
  
Gil: Yes I guess you should.  
  
Sara: Ok then by.  
  
Gil: By.  
  
But neither moved. Somehow the started to move closer Until their noses where touching.   
  
Sara: Yes I should go.  
  
Gil: Yes me to.  
  
But they did not move away just got closer let their lips touched softly. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. I felt the tip of his Tong touch mine and I opened my mouth more then willingly. The kiss was getting hot very fast. But the need for air was so grate that I had to pull away.   
  
Gil: Well, I guess you don't want to leave that much.  
  
I just laughed at him.  
  
Sara: No I guess not.  
  
Gil: Well I am sorry but I do need to go set up for my seminar tomorrow but I would like to see you again.  
  
Sara: I would love to see you again. Would You like to go to dinner tomorrow night.  
  
Gil: I would love to.  
  
Sara: Ok then I will see you tomorrow.  
  
Gil: Yes tomorrow.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed me softly.  
  
Gil: Bye.  
  
Sara: Bye.  
  
*****Flash Ends*****  
  
Sara: At that very moment I fell In love with him.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
So what do you think.R/R. 


	4. What a kiss can do

Hey so how is every one doing. I have been good. So I thought that I would start this story again. Can you even believe that sara and nick are not on the show any more that is going to make it a little hard for sara and grissom to get together ha ha. So here we go...  
  
I LOVE GISSOMI LOVE GRISSOMI LOVE GRISSOM  
  
Gissom had never forgot that kiss. It had ment more to him then anything in his life. And he was glad that it had been so special to sara as well.  
  
Flashback  
  
She had never been so happy in her life there was nothing that could bring her down. She was on her way back to her dorm room when her best friend came running up to her.  
  
Jayde: I SAY THAT. YOU KISSED HIM!!!!!  
  
Sara: so what.  
  
Jayde: what do you mean "So what". Tell me what was it like? When are you going to see him again? When is the wedding? Can I be...  
  
Sara: HOLD IT. We just kissed. We are not getting married.  
  
Jayde: You don't now that you could some day.  
  
Sara: Well today is not some day.  
  
Jayde: so tell me how was it.  
  
She got a big smile on her face just thinking about it.  
  
Sara: I have never had a kiss that I could feel in my toes. I will never forget it.  
  
Jayde just started to scream and jump up and down like a 2 year old. I just laughed at her and we started back to our room.  
  
Sara did not sleep well that night she was just so happy about her date with gil that she wished that it was morning. By the time she fell asleep she had to get up. She got ready and left to get to her first class of the day hoping to run into gil, but then she remembered that he had his seminar today so she just went to class. After all of her cases were done she went to lie down before she was going to meet gil. Well when she got up it was ten to seven.  
  
Sara: oh no I am going to be late.  
  
Well what do you think has me spelling got a little better. Tell me what you think Kiss Kiss Porsha 


End file.
